


La promesa.

by ShyLady



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLady/pseuds/ShyLady
Relationships: Baelor Hightower/Elia Martell
Kudos: 9





	La promesa.

Elia Martell se acomodó en los cojines, mientras escuchaba la canción que entonaba Lady Rhonda, en medio de su salón privado. Hacía poco tiempo se había casado con el heredero al trono y apenas había empezado a habitar los aposentos que le correspondían como consorte real.

Con el tiempo pensaba decorarlos con un toque más dorniense, con intención de disminuir la añoranza que sentía hacia su hogar. Pensaba también en los hijos que tendría, a ellos les haría bien crecer en un lugar que asemejara el ambiente en el que ella había crecido.

A veces Elia pensaba en lo que hubiera pasado si ella se hubiese inclinado a aceptar a Baelor Hightower como esposo. Ahora viviría en Antigua, en el castillo del Faro, y compartiría su cama ¿Habría sido más sensato elegir a un Lord antes que al futuro rey?

Lady Rhonda seguía cantando, mientras dos doncellas se encargaban de refrescar a Elia con sendos abanicos de plumas.

Cuando la luna estaba alta en el cielo nocturno y su luz se colaba desde las ventanas más altas del salón, una de sus damas de compañía se acercó y subrepticiamente le entregó un pequeño pergamino.

Elia lo desenrolló y lo leyó rápidamente. Lord Hightower la invitaba a un encuentro en el jardín. Podía tener el nombre de un santo, pero distaba mucho de serlo. Por un momento se atrevió a calcular las posibilidades. Sería valiente y se adentraría en el jardín, alejándose de las antorchas. Allí lo esperaría y Baelor aparecería pronto. Él le traería un regalo. No serían joyas, pues eso nunca la había impresionado a ella, e inteligente como era el hombre, ya lo sabría de antemano. Tal vez le traería una flor, tal vez un poema. Elia tenía una colección de libros y pergaminos, y algo nuevo que agregarle siempre la llenaba de entusiasmo.

¿Sería capaz Baelor de ser suficientemente perspicaz y a la vez delicado? ¿Sabría que Elia deseaba romance y pragmatismo? El delicado balance que hay entre el filo de una espada y la caricia de la seda.

Baelor había sido un niño dulce, y ahora era un hombre recio, curtido por los años ¿Por quién guardaba más afecto Elia? ¿Por el niño o por el hombre? ¿O en realidad lo que añoraba era la niñez aquella, llena de inocencia y maravillas en que lo había conocido?

* * *

Elia no acudió a la cita aquella noche, ni la siguiente, ni las que vinieron después. Baelor aun así no perdía la esperanza. Se había prendado de la princesa en su juventud y se había aferrado al recuerdo con tenacidad.

Elia tenía una belleza etérea, frágil, y una inteligencia vivaz. Siempre lo había impresionado. No habría día en que no lamentara la existencia del príncipe Rhaegar, aunque aquello significara traición.

* * *

El rey Aerys había organizado un festín en honor de sus piromantes. Toda la corte se había reunido, incluyendo a Elia. Su marido había ido al norte en una misión diplomática sobre impuestos.

Elia estaba aburrida, había bebido y comido, había danzado y había escuchado a los trovadores. Antes de que la medianoche llegara, decidió alejarse y refugiarse en la vieja biblioteca. El lugar estaba casi abandonado, lleno de polvo y telarañas. Pero para ella siempre había constituido un lugar maravilloso.

Ella estaba de espaldas, inspeccionando un pergamino quebradizo cuando escuchó que alguien entraba. Por supuesto, Baelor también estaba en el festín y había visto su oportunidad.

―Mi señora, ―dijo el hombre.

Elia giró suavemente hacia él.

―Mi señor.

―Por favor, no me neguéis este momento.

― ¿Y si alguien os vio?

―Nadie, fui cuidadoso.

―Vos sabéis que esto es una locura.

―Muy dulce si me preguntáis. Con gusto moriría por esta locura.

―Pues yo no os quiero ver muerto.

―Entonces tened piedad de mí.

―Si me amáis como decís…desistid de esto. Si el rey se entera, tanto vos como yo sufriremos.

Baelor la contempló largamente y luego, como si se diera cuenta al fin de lo que Elia intentaba decirle, murmuró:

―Está bien.

Elia respiró aliviada.

―Gracias.

―Solo os pido un último favor.

― ¿Qué?

―Un beso.

Elia lo miró sorprendida y luego le echó un vistazo a la puerta para cerciorarse de que estuviera cerrada.

―Sois testarudo, ―replicó ella, pero había ternura en sus palabras. Lentamente se acercó a él y tomó su rostro en ambas manos. ―Después os iréis. Buscad una esposa mi señor. Tened hijos sanos y fuertes. Olvidadme.

Elia lo besó y en ese instante para Baelor fue la caricia más dulce del mundo.

―Podre irme, pero olvidaros, eso jamás.


End file.
